Randomness
by TheAwesomeTrio'sAwesomeAmerica
Summary: um. not very good at summerys but this is just a story i did for English and wanted to share. :3


**AN: OK sorry for this, I messed up on something. So sorry to all who have read this**. Today was a very strange day. Not that most days aren't strange in some way but today was different. But it was a good strange. Or is there a good different? I really don't know but today was a good day.

My friend, Kiku, and I had been heading for McDonald's for lunch after our Saturday morning anime club. It was cloudy outside and we had been warned that there was a flash storm warning but we didn't listen. We really should of, but we were stubborn.

We got to the restaurant, ordered our food, and sat down in the very back booth. I was still laughing at my friend Ludwig because he had fallen down a flight of stairs and into a pool. Kiku was looking out the window until his phone rang. A soft Japanese instrumental tone rang out as he took his phone from his pocket. Kiku got up and went outside as I went for our food because they had just called out our number. I sat there alone with the food for a good three minutes before he got back because I was already half way through my third burger when he walked back in.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked when he sat back down.

"Oh. That was Antonio wanting you to meet him at the park after we eat." Kiku explained while looking at me like I had forgotten something but I couldn't figure out what.

"OK. I'm almost done. Do you want me to go?"

"That is up to you, if you go then I can spend the day with Tina."

"Um. OK. But I thought she was hanging with Berwald?"

"No, that's tomorrow."

"Ah. OK, so I'll head over to the park now. Bye!" I yelled as I walked out the door of the McDonald's and Kiku waved over his shoulder as he pulled out his phone to call our Finnish friend.

I stepped out on to the sidewalk and walked across the street to the cities only park. I realized I had no clue were in the park Antonio was as the park was very big and stretched almost the whole length of the city. I decided to try near the lake first only to not see him there. He wasn't at any of the sport areas ether, which was surprising as he loved to play soccer (though he called it football) and nobody was there but an angry British teen and a flamboyant French man. I was starting to think I'd never find him when I got to the very center of a grass maze I loved to wander through. There was a beautiful oak tree, its leaves just starting to turn yellow so soon in the season, towering over a few little rose bushes with bright silky smooth red flowers blooming in the last set of the year. Standing under the oak, his tan skin and dazzling white smile going well with the light tan shirt and black skinny jeans with black converse, was Antonio, holding a medium sized stuffed elephant that was coloured red with a black star sown over its right eye. When he saw me, his emerald green eyes shined as he set the adorable elephant down and tackled me into a hug.

"You actually came!" he yelled right in my ear and I laughed, hugging him back.

"What? Did you really think I wasn't going to show up? And miss hanging with the coolest person I know? You're crazy!" I laughed at him as he let go and helped me back up. He laughed as well and we walked over to the tree. I was about to sit down when it started pouring rain really bad. I screamed and jumped up into the tree. Antonio grabbed the stuffed animal and pulled on my ankle to get me down. We ran out of the maze and over to the McDonald's I was at earlier. Kiku was still there but he had been joined by Ludwig, Tina, and Matthias. Tina and Matthias were laughing at us while Ludwig was trying to help us dry off. Kiku covered his mouth in hopes that we didn't hear him laughing but I did. Tina was able to stop laughing and had started helping out.

"I know you were warned about this before you had left but do you listen? No, you don't. Are you going to pay attention next time?" she scowled at me like a mother reprimanding her child.

"Well sorry, but I didn't think it would rain so severe!" I sighed.

"That's what a flash storm warning is you derp!" Matthias piped out to embarrass me more. I smacked him and sat down at an empty table near the booth. Antonio sat at my table and everyone else sat at the booth.

"Oh! Antonio! What is the elephant for?" Ludwig asked curiously while everyone else turned to see what his answer was.

"Oh! That's easy! It's for Ally!" he grinned as he finally handed it to me and I squealed because I had always wanted one. This caused all the guys but Antonio to laugh very loudly and the girls to 'Aww' and smile knowingly.

"Thank you tony! I love it!" I squeaked while I hugging him. Everyone got up and stood around me and leaned in for a group hug.

"Happy birthday!" they all yelled and I started laughing loudly for forgetting my own birthday.

" Thanks guys!" and I realized I really should listen to people when they tell me things because I realized my sister had told me this morning not to forget that it was my birthday, she knew I would, and I had also been warned about the storm and didn't listen and ended up getting caught in it. I laughed at myself and everybody started heading back to their homes as their rides got there. I was the last to leave and I got home only to go straight to bed, thankful that today had been different. I realized that there could be a good different and smiled.

**AU: and that was random crack! : D gotta go bye! Please review and tell me what you think. Did this for a English project and don't think we got the grades back yet.**


End file.
